The invention concerns a filling and closing device as well as a method for filling and closing an applicator for active substances.
For certain active substance preparations for the human body, a precise dosage is required. In order to ensure such a precise dosage by the user, dosage units are provided which contain the predetermined quantity of the active substance preparation and which administer, when applied, precisely the predetermined quantity to the human body. Moreover, active substance applicators are also known that are provided for single use and in this context have a dual function. On the one hand, they contain a fixedly predetermined dosage quantity of the active substance preparation. On the other hand, they not only serve for providing but also for administering the active substance preparation in the desired quantity to the desired location. After completed application, the empty unit is disposed of. Such an active substance applicator for providing and administering a single dosage into the nose is disclosed in the registered community design 001790908-0001.
The aforementioned active substance applicator has a bottom part and a top part between which a receiving space for an active substance preparation is formed. The bottom part and the top part each have a circumferentially extending sealing rim for seal-tight connection of the top part with the bottom part. The bottom part is provided with an application tube that opens into the receiving space by means of an inner mouth. Relative to the plane of the joined sealing rims, the application tube to be introduced into the nose projects, beginning at the receiving space, at a flat angle past the sealing rims and covers thereby a support surface section of the sealing rim of the bottom part.
A plastic blank for forming the active substance applicator can be produced inexpensively under conditions of mass production as an injection-molded part.
Filling and closing of this plastic bank is however difficult because of the geometric arrangement of the application tube. For filling, a precise positioning of the still open blank is required but the application tube is in the way. For the subsequent closing process in which the top part must be sealed onto the bottom part with the application tube, on the sealing rim of the bottom part a counter pressure must be applied which extends across the entire sealing surface. Only in this way a circumferentially effective, hermetically closed sealing action can be produced. In the area of the application tube, the sealing rim is covered however by the tube so that here access to the sealing rim for application of the counter pressure is not possible.
The object of the invention is to provide a filling and closing device for the aforementioned active substance applicator by means of which a precise positioning, filling, a reliably seal-tight sealing action, and an automated removal of the finished active substance applicator are possible.